The present invention relates to drain cleaners, and specifically, to drain cleaners with a feed handle.
Drain cleaners are used to clean dirt and debris out of drains or other conduits that collect debris in locations that are difficult to access. Drain cleaners typically have a cable or snake that is inserted into the drain to collect the debris. Some drain cleaners have a frame that supports a drum and a motor for spinning the cable in the drum. Some cables are manually fed into the drain by a user pulling on the cable and feeding the cable into the drain by hand.